The Chicken and the Butler
by SonicxMayofan 801
Summary: Note: I read a similar and fanfiction but got my own idea. This is my first one. Be kind.  When Suzutuki goes on vacation for 3 months and Subaru can't come, Jirou must take her in. How will they survive 3 months together?
1. Chapter 1

The Chicken & The Butler ( A Mayo Chiki Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: _Can Subaru Stay With You?_

" I hate this… a lot," Jirou complained; he had this gut feeling _she _was going to call his cell phone. Well in about 7.10 seconds the Devil called his cell phone; "Hi pain in the behind- I mean Suzutuki", he bit his tongue because what he wanted to say wasn't so nice; _Mistress of pain, death, and chaos _was what Jirou wanted to say soooo badly, " so what did you call for?" Suzutuki, being the saddist she is, stated in a very warm manner " I was going to train you in your problem, but my family is going away for 3 months, chicken-kun. Can Subaru stay with you?" "Why can't she come?" "It's father's orders; her dad's coming with us." "I thought she's _your_ butler!" "_Father's orders_."

Subaru didn't understand why ojou-sama wouldn't let her come to… wherever the location was; but she got to stay with Jirou and his sister. Just the thought made her heart skip beats! She'd been admiring him for the longest, and she loved him. He just didn't feel the same way about her, but she enjoyed being around him nonetheless. _Jirou's house is 30 minutes away, but I want to pick up the pace_.

Jirou hadn't gotten out of bed since the Devil called and it was 15 minutes since; he was _still _ in black shorts that hit his knee and a oversized green t-shirt. The shirt was clean and had no stains on it and it hung on his shoulders. _I don't mind but why me?_ thought Jirou when suddenly his doorbell rang, causing to him to jump out of the bed and fly down the stairs as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, and he flung the door open. "Uuhhh….hey Konoe…." Jirou said with an awkward feeling and shocked, but Subaru on the other hand had a huge blush on her face and asked him "Jirou is something wrong?" "I should have taken a bath. Come in." Subaru stepped in the house and noticed something missing- his sister. "Where's your sister?" Subaru questioned; "She went to a training camp that's three months, and it happened around the same time the Academy filled up with the sewage."

The academy the two went to was closed for 3 months because sewage screwed _everything _up and it stunk for weeks!

" Jirou I won't be a" Subaru began when Jirou cut her off with his hand held up; "You WILL NOT be my butler. This is MY house, and I mean no offense, but you are MY guest! Have any bags?" Subaru indicated 3 bags behind and they were all suitcases. "I'M dragging them in! You-sit at the table and make yourself at home!" "OK Jirou" Subaru said while holding her head down with a blush.

Subaru sat his table in the kitchen and found a mug and got some water. This was all new for her; she was a guest and not a butler. It was a nice change but it was still odd for her, when suddenly she heard a crash and Jirou scream "Oww…..I'm fine. Stay down there. You'll be in my sister's room."

As soon as Jirou brought the bags upstairs he figured she could stay in his sister's room. _What are in these bags? _Jirou wondered as he dragged them in; books were on the left bed corner and he didn't see them when he swung the bags over. The books fell on top of Jirou, which caused him to scream in pain and moan "Owww…..I'm fine. Stay down there. You'll be in my sister's room." Some 10 minutes later he was done putting the bags on the bed and ran down. "All the bags are upstairs if you want to unpack." "OK. I won't long Jirou. What you did was sweet." She ran and gave him a hug and went up stairs to unpack; Jirou had his nosebleed and sat down before he passed out. _This is going to be a long three months_.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chicken & The Butler ( A Mayo Chiki Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: _Can Subaru Stay With You?_

" I hate this… a lot," Jirou complained; he had this gut feeling _she _was going to call his cell phone. Well in about 7.10 seconds the Devil called his cell phone; "Hi pain in the behind- I mean Suzutuki", he bit his tongue because what he wanted to say wasn't so nice; _Mistress of pain, death, and chaos _was what Jirou wanted to say soooo badly, " so what did you call for?" Suzutuki, being the saddist she is, stated in a very warm manner " I was going to train you in your problem, but my family is going away for 3 months, chicken-kun. Can Subaru stay with you?" "Why can't she come?" "It's father's orders; her dad's coming with us." "I thought she's _your_ butler!" "_Father's orders_."

Subaru didn't understand why ojou-sama wouldn't let her come to… wherever the location was; but she got to stay with Jirou and his sister. Just the thought made her heart skip beats! She'd been admiring him for the longest, and she loved him. He just didn't feel the same way about her, but she enjoyed being around him nonetheless. _Jirou's house is 30 minutes away, but I want to pick up the pace_.

Jirou hadn't gotten out of bed since the Devil called and it was 15 minutes since; he was _still _ in black shorts that hit his knee and a oversized green t-shirt. The shirt was clean and had no stains on it and it hung on his shoulders. _I don't mind but why me?_ thought Jirou when suddenly his doorbell rang, causing to him to jump out of the bed and fly down the stairs as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, and he flung the door open. "Uuhhh….hey Konoe…." Jirou said with an awkward feeling and shocked, but Subaru on the other hand had a huge blush on her face and asked him "Jirou is something wrong?" "I should have taken a bath. Come in." Subaru stepped in the house and noticed something missing- his sister. "Where's your sister?" Subaru questioned; "She went to a training camp that's three months, and it happened around the same time the Academy filled up with the sewage."

The academy the two went to was closed for 3 months because sewage screwed _everything _up and it stunk for weeks!

" Jirou I won't be a" Subaru began when Jirou cut her off with his hand held up; "You WILL NOT be my butler. This is MY house, and I mean no offense, but you are MY guest! Have any bags?" Subaru indicated 3 bags behind and they were all suitcases. "I'M dragging them in! You-sit at the table and make yourself at home!" "OK Jirou" Subaru said while holding her head down with a blush.

Subaru sat his table in the kitchen and found a mug and got some water. This was all new for her; she was a guest and not a butler. It was a nice change but it was still odd for her, when suddenly she heard a crash and Jirou scream "Oww…..I'm fine. Stay down there. You'll be in my sister's room."

As soon as Jirou brought the bags upstairs he figured she could stay in his sister's room. _What are in these bags? _Jirou wondered as he dragged them in; books were on the left bed corner and he didn't see them when he swung the bags over. The books fell on top of Jirou, which caused him to scream in pain and moan "Owww…..I'm fine. Stay down there. You'll be in my sister's room." Some 10 minutes later he was done putting the bags on the bed and ran down. "All the bags are upstairs if you want to unpack." "OK. I won't long Jirou. What you did was sweet." She ran and gave him a hug and went up stairs to unpack; Jirou had his nosebleed and sat down before he passed out. _This is going to be a long three months_.


End file.
